


Justin Foley gets a hand

by Butterlamp



Category: 13 reasons why - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blowjobs, Body Hair, Detox, Gay, M/M, Pubic Hair, Shameless Smut, Showers, Smut, Tattoos, Treasure Trail, Vomit, angst/smut, sponge bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26367547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterlamp/pseuds/Butterlamp
Summary: When you want to tutor Justin Foley you didn’t think you save a life and lose your virginity!
Relationships: Justin Foley & Original Character(s), Justin Foley &you, Justin Foley/Reader, Justin Foley/You
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	Justin Foley gets a hand

Before you can knock Clay opens the door “Oh hey Y/N if you’re here for Justin he’s in the shower”  
You say ,“Alright bye Clay see ya” you wave him off as he drives away. Walking upstairs and plop down the chair at the counter then suddenly

…CRASH!

You rush to the bathroom door calling Justin’s name, whipping out a Swiss Army knife picking the lock, bursting into the bathroom you see a naked Justin covered in puke sprawled in the tub water still running. Thinking fast you grab him from behind squeeze his chest 1,2,3 times.

The rest of his puke sprays out all over himself, he groans and you breathe a sigh of relief he’s alive. As gross and intense as the situation is you can’t help but be aroused. You make your decision to clean him off and lay him on his bed. Grabbing the detachable shower head and a soap bar.

First you rinse the layer of barf from his head and body down the drain. Then you begin soaping him up starting at the neck and going down sudsing his strong biceps, his hairy pits, those cute button shaped nipples, that fuzzy triangle of a happy trail, , his thick dark brown bush and then his flaccid 5 incher and his fuzzy pair of low hangers then finishing up with furry ass and soft tight hole. He’s all washed up now so hoist him up and out of the tub turning off the shower as go. You lay Justin’s slowly drying naked body on the carpet between the two brother’s beds then pop in and out of the bathroom grab a towel and dry him off quickly then lay him on his bed. You almost look for some clothes for him but your bonner says otherwise.

You grab a blanket toss over Foley and pick up a comic then plop down next to him on the bed. After about 10 or 15 minutes Justin wakes dazed and confused asking “what happened ? why am I naked? When did you get here? What the fuck?”. You respond “you passed out in the shower and puked everywhere I heard the fall and gave ya a hand ,cleaned you up too”. “Uhh-um-I-ugh..shit man thanks so much” Justin chokes out “I-uh-I-huh I’m sorry you had to do that Y/N” he says in a embarrassed and defeated voice “No prob wasn’t too hard your easy on the eyes” you shoot back with a grin.

Justin laughs but laughs quickly turn to sobs as Foley bursts into tears. You put your arm around his naked back and lay him down on the bed playing big spoon to the crying Boy. “Do you wanna tell me what’s wrong you ?” “I- I- I can’t man I fucking can’t do this anymore man I just fucking can’t !” “I fucking ruin everything man!” “Why god I-I-don’t fucking learn I just fucking can’t stay clean!” “ No matter what I’ll always be a junkie piece of shit!” Foley says half crying half sobbing “But it-it’s all gone now an-an-and Clay said he’ll get me help but am-am I beyond helping!?!”he chokes out then he falls silent. You hug the naked boy tighter to your chest, you stroke his hair and brush his cheek. Then you say “That was the last of it huh? Well anyway I believe your gonna-you have-you’ve changed dude and I hear truth in your voice all you gotta do is believe it yourself.”

Justin shifts you do as well now your both sitting cross legged face to face you and wipe away his tears, you say “Your alright your better and you’re getting better” “Thank you man” Justin says. You stare into his puppy dog eyes and go for the kiss locking lips both of your hands caressing the others necks and cheeks. The kissing turns to making out but then he stops and pulls away saying “We we shouldn’t be doing this your my friend your my tutor, you’re a guy?” You retort with “Sounds like a question and the answer’s I’m down if you are.”

  
You both smile you get up and strip naked turning to him with “Now you’ve seen my goods too and your sure you wanna keep going?” Justin grins wide as can be and says “Hell yeah” You hop on him and start making out again. You fell his warmth against your body. Both of you hard as rock no not rock harder hard as steel. You run your hands through his hair as he caress’s your neck and shoulders. Feeling the fuzz of your body hair rubbing together, smelling your scents mixing. Humping slow the fast then slow again cycling. Your hands go to his ass feeling the cheeks and the hair between.

The friction of your cocks rubbing together like knights jousting. He wraps his arms around your back you feel safe he does too. Then you stop and ask “You think I could blow you?” Foley nods and you both get up, him standing with you on your knees. You put your mouth around his dick it’s hard and curved you get closer sniffing his pubes.Then begin sucking a mix of long and short pulls on him with your mouth, back and forth and side to side even in and out.

One hand rubbing the corse yet soft hair triangle on his navel. The other hand softly caressing his soft left ass cheek. You feel his whole body start quivering hard with his mouth open and eyes rolled back. You pull away and let go of him turn away and to the side. As you bear witness to his flesh volcano erupt with its warm gooey lava. He almost looks surprised but then nods in understanding. 

Justin then asks “Do you want a turn ?” and you say “Fuck yeah dude!”


End file.
